Gopal Kumar/Relationships
This page is for describing Gopal's relationships with other characters. Relationships Friends BoBoiBoy Gopal had claimed to be BoBoiBoy's best friend when they first met, right after introducing their names. At first, Gopal only said so just to get free drinks from Tok Aba considering how BoBoiBoy is his grandson. As the series progresses, BoBoiBoy and Gopal's friendship goes deeper as the two always seem to have each other's backs in dire situations or trivial ones. In Season 2, Gopal claims that he misses BoBoiBoy since the latter had returned back home to the city. While BoBoiBoy was not around, Gopal always seemed to claim to his classmates of BoBoiBoy's good attributes like how he's clever and stylish. This shows that Gopal has a pretty high view of his friend. Although Gopal continues to tease and make fun of BoBoiBoy during certain times, it's all in a comical and good-hearted nature. Yaya Gopal considers Yaya as a good friend. He had described her as being something along the lines of sweet most of the time but can be very scary and strict when within school perimeters for she sometimes would get Gopal punished for his misbehaviors in school. Just like most people, he's terribly not fond of Yaya's biscuits and the idea of eating it scares him. Still, he finds Yaya's biscuits to be quite 'dangerous' and effective when taking enemies down as evident when he had turned things into Yaya's biscuits as a form of defense or attack quite a number of times. Gopal is seen working alongside Yaya and Ying many times in battle so it shows they have a formidable amount of teamwork. Ying In the first episode of the series, Gopal says Ying is pretty weird because of her being too shy to even order drinks face to face. Ying seemed to enjoy making fun of him sometimes, such as startling or scaring him with Multi-Monster in Season 1, Episode 4. Despite all of that, they're still good friends and are able to work effectively together in battle. Tok Aba Gopal is Tok Aba's loyal costumer since the day the shop was opened. There are times when Gopal had requested for a 100% discount on his drink only to be rejected by Tok Aba. He seemed to owe Tok Aba quite a fair amount of money as stated by Tok Aba. He does pay Tok Aba back his debts, but not always on time. Papa Zola Gopal is Papa Zola's self-proclaimed #1 fan. After Papa Zola came out of the game by accident, Gopal had begged Papa Zola to take him as his disciple showing a great amount of admiration towards the man. During the incident where Papa Zola's leg got stuck under rubbles, Papa Zola's "last words" had made Gopal well up in tears as did BoBoiBoy. When Papa Zola had become his teacher, Gopal's idolatry never ceased as he continues to try and be his teacher's favorite student going so far as to claim that he is exactly that to Mama Zila in Season 3, Episode 11. Fang During the beginning of season 2, Gopal was not on good terms with Fang. However, he seemed to be involved with a group of Fang's admirers when they were complimenting him by the door of the class in Season 2, Episode 1, presumably to get them more absorbed in Fang so that the girls would buy photos of Fang that he sells (the photos that he obtained through means of taking pictures of Fang without his knowledge). Gopal happened to be one of those who believed that Fang has done bad upon Ochobot when BoBoiBoy had told him about how Ochobot had minor recollections of Fang 'capturing' him. As the series progress, Gopal's relationship with Fang seemed to have bettered slightly when Gopal had actually joined Fang in pranking his own best friend, BoBoiBoy by decorating BoBoiBoy's desk in a girly manner as implied in Season 3, Episode 4. Enemies Adu Du Gopal and Adu Du started off with being enemies, as Adu Du was the main antagonist of Season 1. As enemies, they never got along with each other; and while the alien formed various plans on how to defeat BoBoiBoy's team and take all the cocoa away from Earth, Gopal was always a helpful hand of BoBoiBoy on beating Adu Du and stopping his schemes. Their hatred did not get any better in the first half on Season 2. However, when a greater threat - Ejo Jo arrived, Gopal also transform to food for the alien and his great loss of his trusted companion and was willing to help him defeat Ejo Jo. Shortly afterwards, Gopal and the other students of class 5 Jujur as well as Iwan to help BoBoiBoy out on the trap Cattus In Episode 4, Gopal dislikes Cattus since the beginning as he tries to prevent BoBoiBoy for giving Cattus a drink. Moreover, Gopal also tries to shoo him away rudely, only to make Cattus angry and attacks him. Shown in Episode 4 to 6, Gopal scared Cattus because he say wrong way to Cattus Category:Relationships Category:Team BoBoiBoy